Beck And Jade Are Just Beck And Jade
by SinisterLove
Summary: A Bade one-shot. Don't know if I'm gonna carry on with this idea or just put more one/two shots in this particular one. R&R pleease


**A/N: Heyy, so this is my first Bade fanfic. It's just a one-shot but could maybe turn into a series of one shots or a longer story. Tell me what you think I should do when you've read it. Enjoy xxxx**

BECKPOV

I was rudely awakened by a loud banging on the side of my RV. i looked next to me at Jade as she slept soundly. Still fully dressed from the night before. I stood up and pulled my hair back into a messy pony tail. I opened the door and my Mom stood there.

''Hey honey. We saw your RV moving around a little last night. I just thought I'd come check and make sure you're okay.''She said.

''Mom I kinda got back with Jade last night.''I said as i rubbed the back of my neck.

''Oh... _Oh_... Umm... Well come inside when you want some breakfast.''She said and then walked away as fast as she could. I said then shut and locked the door. Jade sat up and looked at me.

''Hey.''She said and smiled groggily.

''How do you feel?''I asked her.

''A little sore but I'll be fine.''She said. You're probably wondering why she's sore right? Well I should probably tell you...

_FLASHBACK_

It was friday night. I would usually spend this night with... No. Focus on your game. I went back to killing zombies on _Left For Dead 2_.

''Die bitch, die!''I said as I attacked a Witch. I heard a knock on my door and just ignored it. Then the knocking became frantic and I paused my game to open the door. Jade stood there.

''Uh... Hi.''I said a tad uncomfortable in the presence of the girl i was in love with.

''Beck... I'm so sorry I didn't know who else to come to. I- I-..''She started to cry. I all but ran down the stairs and i pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around my neck and she sobbed and cried as i held her.

''Jade what's wrong?''I asked her.

''H-he hit me so hard Beck, and it hurt so much. It hurts Beck.''She cried. My heart broke as her knees gave way. I caught her as she fell and carried her into my RV. I kicked the door shut and lay her down on my bed. I hummed to her softly as she cried, trying to calm her down. Eventually she stopped crying and she looked up at me. I wiped her tears and smiled at her softly.

''Beck I miss you. So much. I still love you. I can admit that now. And yeah i know that you don't -''My lips on hers stopped her from finishing her sentence.''Love me.''She finished.

''Jade, not opening that door was the biggest mistake i have ever made in my life. I lost you because I was a fucking idiot.''I said to her.

''Beck tell me that you love me.''She said.

''I love you Jadelyn West. You are the reason I get out of bed every morning. You are the person that holds my heart.''I said.

''Beck I love you so much.''She said and kissed me again.

I unzipped her hoodie and she shrugged it off. She pulled her lips away from mine to pull my shirt over my head. As soon as it was off my lips were on hers again.

''I love you Jade.''I said as i undone the buttons on her black shirt. Or try to. Eventually I just got frustrated and ripped the thing open, sending buttons fluing everywhere.

''Hey! I actually like this shirt!''She shouted at me.

''Too bad.''I said and flipped her onto her back. I pushed the shirt off of her shoulders and kissed her bare neck. She moaned and started unbuckling my belt. I unclasped her bra and she took it off before returning to her task of trying to unbuckle my belt. After about a minute i pushed her hands to her own jeans and started unbuckling my own belt.

I undone my button and pulled down the zipper. She pushed my jeans down and when she couldn't reach them with her hands she pushed them down with her feet. I pushed her own jeans down her legs and she kicked them off leaving only our underwear as a barrier between us.

''Beck please... Hurry up...''She moaned as i rubbed her clit through her underwear. I reached into my bedside table and pulled out a condom. She pulled my boxers off and ripped the foil packet open, slid the condom on my 10 inch length **(A/N: I know it's kinda big but I think Avan Jogia AKA Beck Oliver looks like a guy with a big dick.)** before i all but ripped her panties off.

''Jade I want this to be different okay? Not rough and fast.''I said to her.

''I do too.''She said and kissed me softly before i entered her slowly. We both groaned at the feeling of me being inside her again.

''Oh god.''She moaned as i thrust in and out of her slowly, being gentle with her.''Beck, i love you.''She gasped out.

''I love you too.''I said.''So much.''I kissed her again and she flipped us over. I put my back against the wall and she slid down onto me again. She looked so beautiful moving ontop of me. I moved my hands down her body and my eyes followed them. Her perfect sized breasts. Her flat and toned stomach. And her pussy. I watched myself as i slid in and out of her. she really was perfect. I kissed her again and i pushed her head down to look at where we were connected. And that was her first undoing. She came and cried out. I moved us so i was ontop again and moved in and out of her slowly. She gripped the pillow that her head was lying on as i watched her.

''Beck... More... Please...''She moaned. I still kept my slow pace.

''Later... I told you that right now we're going... slow.''I was struggling to keep my pace though. She just... She made me the Beck that everyone loved.

''Beck... Oh god I can't take it anymore. It's too much... It feels too good!''She moaned loudly. She pulled me close to her and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her and i held her close as i made love to her.''Beck... I'm gonna... I'm... I- OHHHHH!''She trembled and sobbed as she orgasmed and i held her close. I looked at her lying there underneath me, panting and moaning. I realised that i was sweating. It was dripping off of me. Off the end of my nose. It was dripping out of my hair?

But i looked back to Jade. Oh. My God. She hadn't sweat since we last went to the beach and got trapped in my RV. But now. Her hair was soaked with sweat, Her body was covered in a layer of sweat. And THAT made me finish. My orgasm was so intense my arms collapsed and I fell and landed right ontop of jade. When I was back in the land of the living I rolled over off of her and when I could speak I turned my head to her and took her hand. I spoke quietly, kind of scared of her answer,

''Does this mean we're Beck and Jade again.''

''No.''My heart sunk.

She used me? How could she?

''It means we're Jade and Beck.''Evil. Jade West was pure EVIL. And I loved her for it.

''I love you.''I said and kissed her.

''I love you too.''She said.

''My mom and dad probably saw the RV moving from the window. We should get dressed just incase my mom decides to check on me in the middle of the night.''I said a couple of minutes later.

''Okay.''Jade said probably too tired to argue. I dressed in some black boxers and black pyjama pants and i gave jade some of my boxers and one of my old T-shirts. After we were all dressed we climbed under the covers and fell into a deep sleep.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I looked at Jade as we walked to my parent's house. She had dressed in her jeans from the night before and one of my Metallica T-shirts **(A/N: If you don't know who Metallica are then listen to No Leaf Clover or Enter Sandman. They are THE best band EVER!)**. We walked in and my parents smiled at us.

''Beck, Jade. Sit down.''My dad said. Uh oh. I could SO tell where this was going.

**A/N: Okay! So there's my first uploaded Bade fanfic. Hope you all enjoyed it. Tell me if i should carry on that story and make it a two-shot or something or maybe post up more non-related Bade one/two-shots. Love you all MWAH! Kisses and Hugs,**

** DevilsAngel1992 xxxxx**


End file.
